paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Sand Castle Contest
Our story opens at City Hall one summer morning where Mayor Goodway is holding a press conference to announce the annual Sand Sculpture Contest. Also attending is Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom who won the contest last year (again). Mayor Goodway is addressing the crowd reminding everyone that the deadline for entering the contest is fast approaching. Marshall and Chase are also in the crowd when Chase has an idea. "I know who we can enter, Rubble" Chase tells Marshall. Our two friends leave the gathering and head back to the lookout where they discuss the idea with both Rubble and Ryder. "Sounds like a great idea, Chase" Ryder says. "In fact, why don't we make a day at the beach for all of us" he adds. The pups happily agree and run to tell the others. Ryder heads down to City Hall to enter the Paw Patrol in the competition (which makes Mayor Goodway very happy). A few days later, the day of the competition has arrived and all of the pups make their way down to the beach and check in for the competition while Ryder and the others head down to set up a canopy for the puppies. All the pups are excited about spending the day at the beach. Aurora asks if her Uncle Zuma will take her out on his sailboard. Shadow overhears that and tells his dad, "No way you're getting me out on that water". Zuma and Aurora share a good laugh and Zuma assures his pup that he doesn't have to go with them. Meanwhile, Mr. Porter and Alex have set up a concession stand to sell food and drinks to the crowd. Also helping out are Cooper and Outback and their dad (who's doing all the cooking). The aroma of hamburgers and hot dogs quickly grab the pups attention. "Oh Boy, those burgers sure do smell delicious" Marshall says while the others agree. Tundra, Skye and Princess are watching the other pups play in the sand and surf. Zuma brings his sailboard out and after putting a life jacket on Aurora, they go enjoy the sailboard, staying just offshore. "Whee, this is fun" Aurora says to her uncle. Back at the boardwalk, after they finish setting up the concession stand, Mr. Thompson tells Cooper and Outback "go enjoy yourselves boys, but stay close by in case I need you to go to the restaurant for me". "We will dad" Cooper tells him. Cooper and Outback grab their surfboard and head for the water. Cooper and Outback are on their board and see Zuma and Aurora. Outback gives out a "G'day mates" bark to his friends and Zuma and Aurora return the greeting. Zuma comes alongside and introduces Aurora to his friends. The time for the contest has come and the contestants gather at the boardwalk. "You will each have two hours to build your sculptures" Mayor Goodway announces. "Judging will be on creativity and originality" she goes on to say. "On Your Marks, Get Set, Go" the Mayor says into her bullhorn and the race is on. Rubble, Ryder and Rocky make up the Adventure Bay team and start putting their plan into action. Next to them are Mayor Humdinger and his crew (the mayor mostly supervising). Ryder pulls the plans out of his back pocket and reveal that they are going to build a sand sculpture of City Hall. Rocky puts the framework together with his tool pack and Rubble starts the sand flying between his paws. Everyone and every pup are cheering for their favorites as the competition is fast and furious. Sounds of "Go Adventure Bay" can be heard from the gallery. Mayor Humdinger is looking over at the boys and yelling at his team, "We're losing, put your backs into it" our bag of hot air mayor yells out. Mayor Goodway comes by to look at the sculptures and gives encouragement to all of the teams. The two hours go by quickly and the horn goes off. "Stop your building" Mayor Goodway shouts. Everyone applauds the competitors as Ryder goes over to the other competitors and congratulates them on a job well done. Meanwhile, the judge goes to each sculpture and studies it very carefully. He comes to Mayor Humdinger's sculpture of a hot air balloon (once a winner, always a winner), then goes down the line, jotting notes on a notepad. He comes back to the podium and makes his announcement. "The winner of the Sand Sculpture Contest is ... Adventure Bay". The crowd cheers as Humdinger yells out "Not again". Mayor Goodway runs over to Ryder and the pups and gives them all a high five and a hug. "You Did It Ryder". Mayor Humdinger reluctantly gives the trophy to Mayor Goodway and makes a hasty exit. Afterwards, it's burgers and hot dogs for all the winners. Ladsone